It was Just a Dream
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Ever since Severus Snape first laid eyes on Harry Potter he has been having nightmares. Nightmares involving the boy, James and Lily Potter, and Voldemort. Are these mere dreams? Or harbingers of a future tragedy?
1. The Nightmare

The Nightmare

By Rossella1

The nightmare started as it always did. Snape ran through the house looking for Lily. _He couldn't be too late; God please don't let him be too late!_ He tripped over something. It was James Potter's corpse, eyes wide open, staring sightless but somehow still accusingly at Snape. He paused for a moment. He didn't feel how he expected to feel. He had thought that it would satisfy him; his tormentor brought to the ground, but it didn't. All he felt was regret. Another part of his childhood ruined, this time by his own hand. Shaking himself he rushed up the stairs, just in time to hear a high, cold laugh, a baby's cry, and see a green flash and Lily Potter fall to the floor.

"No," Severus howled, rushing to take her in his arms, "Wake up, wake up!" but the love of his life, the girl who had made his life bearable for most of his school years didn't answer him. Sobbing, he turned to Voldemort, yelling as if he could turn back time, "You promised! You promised you wouldn't hurt her and now she's dead!"

"She died by her own choice," came the reply, red eyes looking on him with disdain, "I gave her the option of moving and she didn't. There are other women. You'll find someone else. Now." Turning to the crib he muttered an incantation. Snape barely noticed as the curse rebounded back at his master and with a cry of despair, he was destroyed. He was too busy sobbing into the chest of the dead woman in his arms. _If only he had been less foolish. If only he could have let his anger go._

Suddenly a noise from the crib caught his attention, or rather lack thereof. The baby had stopped its crying. Instead a boy was climbing out of it. A boy who was the mirror image of James Potter, except for the eyes; except for Lily's eyes.

"It was you," the boy hissed.

"No! I never meant for it to turn out this way!" Snape pleaded with him to understand. 

"I never did a thing to you and you took them away! Why?"

"No, please, I never meant to hurt her, I just wanted her to love me!"

"Liar, Murderer, Murderer, MURDERER!"

With that, Snape jolted awake, and rolled over, sobbing into his pillow.


	2. Memories

Memories

By Rossella1 I do not own Harry Potter (I know this is a shock to everyone, just thought I'd mention it.)

The nightmares had started the night after he had seen James Potter's son. And Lily's. He had to remind himself the boy was Lily's son too. It wasn't too hard. Lily Potter's eyes staring out at him from James' face. Severus had been determined to give the boy a fair shot but his resolve dissipated after he saw the boy enter the Great Hall that day, four years ago. From afar he could see that the boy was a miniature of James on _their_ first day of Hogwarts and he had been willing to overlook this. That was until the boy had turned and met his eyes during the feast. He had not seen the boy's eyes in ten years. He had arrived too late at the cottage, and had carried the boy outside to Hagrid. In those ten years he had forgotten just how alike the boy's eyes were to Lily's. And then of course he was the mirror image of James. The qualities of the two people he had as good as murdered combined to taunt him in their son. That was when he had lost the will to get to know the boy.

That night the nightmare came for the first time. He awoke at exactly midnight in a cold sweat. As fate would have it he had the boy in his class the next day. He had watched the boy closely, and unsurprisingly found him writing while he was giving a lecture. Of course Snape had lit into him, how dare the boy not pay attention on his first day of class? Didn't this confirm Snape's preformed opinion that the boy would be just like his father? It was only after he got close enough that he realized the boy had been copying down _notes_. Perhaps he should have stopped then but when the boy looked up at him he was reminded of the accusation from the nightmare and continued to question the boy on subjects no first year could be expected to know. As he had suspected the boy was completely ignorant of the answers and despite the vague sense of guilt in his gut he had convinced himself that this only affirmed his preconception and watched closely for any mistakes the boy might make in the future.

This was four years ago but Snape thought back to this moment. Maybe he should have given the boy a better chance. He would have to get to know him now. Dumbledore was already talking to Snape about the possibility of Occlumency lessons and while he hoped it wouldn't come to that, he wasn't naïve enough to believe that this hope would be realized. In just a few days Potter would arrive at school, and he would have to begin teaching him again and seeing his victims look out at him from Potter's eyes. Forever blaming him for what he had done.


	3. The Shopping Trip

The Shopping Trip

By Rossella1

"What?" Severus Snape asked, staring at Dumbledore as if he was wearing a red and white striped bikini, juggling house elves, while sitting on top of a hippogriff.

"I want you to accompany Harry on his journey to Hogwarts. It won't take much. Just pick him up at headquarters on August 31st and take him to Diagon Alley for his schools supplies. Then just board the train with him and make sure he makes it through the doors safely. After last year, I think Harry will need all the extra protection he can get, and I don't think Voldemort," here Severus winced "will hesitate to attack the Hogwarts express if he believes it an opportune time to kidnap Harry. I just want to make sure that the boy arrives safely at school, and having a fully trained member of the order with him is the best way to ensure that."

"But what about Lupin? Weasley? God knows even Black could do it if he was in his animagus from!"

"None of them are teachers and would look vastly out of place on the express. This way you can just tell any curious students that you were shopping for last minute supplies and thought you'd take the scenic route back."

"But Potter and I can't even have a civil conversation, let alone spend two whole days together! Isn't there anyone else who could take him?"

"Severus, I have already made my decision." Stated Dumbledore firmly, "I believe you are the best choice for this particular job. Besides," he said smiling pleasantly, "this will be a wonderful chance for you and the boy to get to know each other."

And that is how he ended up eating lunch the next day in the Leaky Cauldron with a sullen teenager. The boy's reply to the news had been the exact same as Snape's but to no avail. Dumbledore would not change his mind and they had headed off to Diagon Alley the next day, renting a room with two beds (Dumbledore insisted Snape not let the Potter brat out of his sight) at the Leaky Cauldron, taking money out of Gringotts, and then buying supplies. They had already taken care of the books and would be moving on to other necessities such as potions ingredients and things the boy would need for Charms and Transfiguration.

"Er… Sir?" Snape was startled when the boy broke the silence.

"Yes, Potter?"

" I was wondering if we could stop at Fortescue's?" the boy asked, adding quickly, "It's just that I really like his ice cream and he's always been very kind to me and…" he trailed off.

"Very well, Potter. If it is still light by the time we finish shopping for schools supplies, we can go to the ice cream Parlour."

They left the pub and bought everything they needed and since the sun was still up, Severus took Harry to the ice cream shop. A bell rang as they entered the store, causing Florean to look up from his magazine

" 'ello 'arry! Good to see ya! 'ow's the muggles been treatin' ya?" Florean said cheerfully, clearly the two were friends.

"Same as always but I got to leave a bit early this year and stay with…stay with some friends." Harry replied, almost letting it slip about the Order. It was probably alright to let the ice cream man know, but better to be on the safe side.

" Just let me know if any of 'em lay a hand on ya' again and I'll.." here he noticed Snape, "and 'ello to ya' too Professor! Been a while."

"Yes, well I'm on Hogwarts business and Harry wanted to stop buy." Severus replied curtly, his mind somewhere else. Lay hands on him? Again? Surely, the boy wasn't being mistreated? He had always assumed the boy was treated like a prince at home. He decided to watch the boy's behavior more closely. If the boy was being abused that was just one more thing for Snape to feel guilty about.

"Well, what can I get for ya'"

"I'll have chocolate peanut butter in a cone," the boy said earnestly

"And what about ya' , Professor?"

"I'll just have vanilla, thank you."

"Alright!" the man said, and fixed them the cones. The boy started to get his money out.

"That will be quite unnecessary, Potter. The Headmaster charged me with your feeding and wellbeing and ice cream is hardly expensive." 

"Oh, you don't have to…" the boy broke off, seeing Snape's glare, "That is, thank you, sir."

Snape brushed the thanks with a wave of his hand and after paying for the ice cream they left the shop. He might as well take the Headmaster's advice and get to know the boy. It was his fault the boy had no parents and even if the boy was a brat, he was still in his charge and he was still Lily's son. They got back to the pub at around six and ate a light dinner before retiring.

The boy looked slightly uncomfortable sharing a room with Snape.

"Sir… er… wouldn't it be better if we each had our own room? I mean it's just that I don't really know you that well and…"

"I agree with you Potter, but the Headmaster has made it perfectly clear that I am not to let you out of my sight."

"Alright then, good night, I guess." the boy said getting into his bed.

"Good night, Potter" He replied quietly, and with that he turned off the lights.


	4. The Trip to School

The Trip to School

By Rossella1

"Murderer, Murderer, MURDERER!"

"Professor! Professor!" Snape jumped awake, gasping. Where was he? Oh, that was right he had been force to accompany the Potter brat to school. Speaking of whom, the boy was standing over him wide eyed, clearly concerned.

"Er…Professor, are you alright? It sounded like you were having a bad dream and I thought I should…" he trailed off.

"Yes, Potter, I'm quite alright. You must have been imagining things," he snapped, "Now go back to bed."

"Yes, sir." The boy replied scurrying over to his side of the room. He heard the boy lay down and after a full half hour, drift off to sleep. Snape on the other hand, lay awake much longer, the nightmare still fresh in his memory. Of course he would have had it when the boy was in the room. How foolish of him not to brew a dreamless sleep potion beforehand. The boy would know that something was wrong and would no doubt look at him strangely in the morning. He really didn't see why Dumbledore thought it was such a magnificent idea to send _him_ to help the boy. There had to be dozens of other qualified wizards, why did he have to get landed with the brat? Oh well, it couldn't be helped, he mused, he would have to get over it and it would all be done tomorrow. He sighed and rolled over so he couldn't see the boy's sleeping form. It was a long time before he got to sleep.

The next morn they breakfasted early and then set off for Kings Cross. They were the first ones on the train and got a compartment near the doors. Snape didn't want to stay aboard any longer than necessary. He took out and buried his nose in his copy of the Prophet while the boy sat across from him, looking anxiously out the window for his friends. Finally, the boy stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Potter?" Snape snapped, putting down his paper.

"I'm just going to look for Ron and Hermione. I want to make sure they find the right compartment." The boy explained.

"As I have told you before, the Headmaster wanted me to remain with you at all times and I am not going out simply to make sure you get to sit with your friends. I'm sure they will find the compartment fine without your help. Now sit down."

"But-"

"Sit down!" With a huff the boy obeyed, crossing his arms and glaring at him. Snape returned to his paper. After last night he wasn't in a mood to indulge the brat. For all he knew the boy had found some way to communicate to his friends about Snape's nightmare and the tale would be all over the school. It was best to make sure Potter was too afraid of retaliation to spread the story.

They didn't have to wait long for Potter's friends to arrive. Granger came through the door first as Weasley headed in behind her with, "Finally. We thought you'd pick a seat near the back. We've been looking for you everywhere! Did you manage to shake the git… oh, Hello, Professor, how are you?"

"It is impolite to interrupt someone while reading, Weasley." Snape replied frostily, half annoyed, half amused, "Now if you'd be so kind as to be quiet and sit down, I can get back to the news."

Weasley turned red and looked like he was about to say something but Granger elbowed him and they both sat down. The rest of the trip was passed in silence. As soon as they pulled up to the platform, Snape got out.

"I trust you can make it to the castle without getting into some form of trouble, Potter, although perhaps given your history I should be wary. Now good day." And with that he left the three gaping after him as if he had sprouted eight hairy spider legs. He didn't care; he wasn't in any mood to be around the boy after what Potter had seen.


	5. Legilimency

Legilimency

By Rossella1

Severus was awake that night after the feast, up late brewing wolfsbane for Lupin. Honestly, he knew it was for the Order's own safety but sometimes he wondered why the werewolf couldn't just buy it instead. Sure it was expensive but should Snape have to give up a night of sleep without reimbursement? At least it meant there was one night that he wouldn't have the nightmare. Suddenly he was startled by a pop from the fireplace behind him. Dumbledore's head was in the fire, his face looking grave.

"Severus, I'm afraid I need to see you in my office. It is urgent. It involves Harry."

"Alright." Snape replied wondering what it could be, and setting a time freezing spell on the potion, he headed out the door towards the headmaster's office. The boy, Weasley, Granger, and McGonagall were all there looking very grim. The boy in particular looked so nervous that Severus felt a twinge of pity for him. Snape brushed it off and turned to look at the Headmaster. "You wanted to see me?" he questioned.

"Ah, yes, good evening Severus. It would appear that what we talked about this summer will have to take place. Young Mr. Potter here has had a dream and can't remember what it was about. Harry?"

"I-I know Voldemort was in it, and you Sir," he said looking earnestly at Snape, as if trying to convey how important it was, "and something happened but I can't remember what it was. It was important though, I just can't seem to remember." It was obvious that the boy was very disturbed.

"I was wondering if you could explore Harry's mind and see if the nightmare is lurking about, Severus. Of course afterwards I think it would be a good idea if he started his Occlumency lessons."

Potter's head went up. Obviously it was the first time he had heard about this. "I don't want anybody reading my mind! Especially, Snape…" he said trailing off as Dumbledore looked sternly at him.

"Professor Snape, Harry. I understand that you have been through a lot but if as you say this nightmare was a vision, then it is imperative that we recover it. I am sure that Professor Snape will use all the care in the world to make this as painless as possible and not be intrusive." Here he glanced warningly at Snape.

"O-Okay. I guess." Potter said, still uncomfortable with the idea.

"Turn around and face me now, Potter, and try to relax your mind. On the count of three… one… two… legilimens!" Snape said, going into the boy's mind. The boy's defenses went up but Snape was fairly skilled and got past them easily. He saw glimpses of a pit bull, Ms. Chang, and a man with an angry red face. He was tempted to explore these memories but they were not what he was there for. When he finally found the nightmare he was stunned.

It was similar to his except he could see himself running through the Potter's house and this time when he got to the top room, instead of Lily there was Black, on his knees, obviously tortured and the boy standing protectively in front of him facing the Dark Lord, his wand in Voldemort's hand. Both Potter and the Dark Lord turned to look at him as he entered.

"Excellent timing, Severus." He said quietly."It would appear that since, Black protected young Harry hear from the Cruciatus curse, I can no longer harm him. You have arrived just in time to kill him for me." With that the nightmare ending, leaving both Harry and Snape staring at each other panting.


	6. Occlumency

Occlumency

By Rossella1

The boy broke the silence first, "Sirius!" he cried, running towards the door, not heading the startled Headmaster's pleas to come back. Only after had he exhausted every possible spell and the door still refused to open did he whirl around to face them. "Professor Dumbledore, you need to let me out! Sirius is in trouble; Voldemort has him and I have to save him!" the boy pleaded, a look of desperation on his face.

"Sit down, Potter. While I doubt that was an ordinary nightmare, we still do not know if it is a prophecy or an attempt to lure you into the Dark Lord's grasp." Snape said quietly

"But Sirius-"

"May be safely at Grimmauld Place, sound asleep. This at least is easy enough to check." Going over to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus, he said, "Phineas, we need you to go and make sure your great-great grandson is still there, alive and well." The portrait left and after they waited anxiously for about five minutes, he returned stating that Black was awake having a midnight snack in the kitchen. "You see, Potter? At the very least, he is safe for now."

"But what if-"here Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"If you two wouldn't mind, could you let us in on the conversation?" the boy quickly repeated the story. Afterwards there was a silence, followed by the headmaster dismissing everyone in the room except Severus and the boy. He ushered them into two seats in front of his desk and gazed at them solemnly for a few seconds before beginning.

"Severus, I believe it is time to let Harry in on what we have already discussed. Harry, while I do not know if this dream is prophetic, it is almost certain that it is directly from Lord Voldemort. It would appear there is a connection between your mind and his through which certain pieces of information can travel. It is possible that he remains unaware of and unable to control this and that this is one of his plans for the future, but we cannot deny the possibility that this nightmare may have been sent by him purposefully as an attempt to lure you out of the safety of Hogwarts and into his hands. The best way to prevent such a thing from occurring in the future will be for you to learn to block your mind from intruders. This is called Occlumency, Harry. Professor Snape is one of the most skilled Occlumens and Legilimens alive and I believe he can best teach you this device. From now on, every Tuesday night, you will report to his classroom for lessons in this at about seven. To anyone other than your closest and most trusted friends, you will be taking remedial potions. This must be done with the utmost secrecy, do you understand?"

"But Professor Dumbledore," the boy protested, "I don't want someone reading my mind! What about my privacy? He-"

"It is for part of this reason you must do this Potter," Snape broke in. "The mind is not a book that one can "read" as you so inaptly put it. Every image, feeling, thought, and vulnerability can be experienced if a strong enough legilimens breaks through. The Dark Lord has had years of such practice. Would you rather have him know your darkest secrets than I? Would you be so selfish as to allow him access to the Order's plans? To your precious godfather's location?"

Snape could tell Potter wanted to say a good deal more but all he did was whisper, "No, sir." He almost felt bad lighting into the boy. It wasn't as if the boy wasn't scared enough already. But he had to impress upon him the importance of cooperation.

"Very well then," Snape said, drawing himself up," My room, seven, tomorrow, don't be late Potter. Is there anything else, Headmaster?"

"No, Severus, that will be all. " Dumbledore said softly, and with that Severus left them.


	7. Confrontations

Confrontations

By Rossella1

"I want a word with you, Snape." Black said gruffly as Severus stared at him, wondering if those years in Azkaban had pushed him over the edge. It was five o'clock the morning after it had been decided that the boy would be taking Occlumency lessons and the animagus had stormed into Snape's private quarters through the fire place. Apparently after the boy's nightmare the Headmaster had taken him to visit his godfather and the Potter brat had told the mutt about the Occlumency lessons. Black was taking the news even worse than the boy had.

"Black, are you insane?" Severus hissed, "First of all you are a fugitive who most wouldn't hesitate to kill on the spot and you come storming into a school full of people, secondly it is five in the morning and I was trying to get back to sleep after your dear godson had to wake me up with his nightmares. Do you-"

"That's not the point, Snivellus!" Black spat back," It's- is it really five o'clock?" he broke off, his face rather confused.

"Yes, and as I was saying I was trying to get to sleep before-"

"Oh. Well anyway, I just wanted to make sure you know that if you start using these Occlu- Occlu- Occluthingy lessons to give Harry a hard time, I will make your life a living hell!"

"_Occlumency_, Black. And if your godson would stop being just as arrogant as his father I wouldn't _have_ to give him a hard time."

"Now wait just a minute, Harry is not arrogant! From what I hear you've never given him a chance to prove that. He tells me and his friends back him up that you have been making his life difficult from the moment you met him. I'm not asking you to treat him differently from any other student just to treat him the same!"

"I would treat him the same if he would act like the other students instead of like he was above them!" Severus retorted, even though he knew that what Black said was true.

"All Harry's ever wanted was a normal life. He doesn't care about all this "Boy-who-Lived" crap! All I'm saying is that when you look into his mind your going to see things that he never wants anyone to know about and if you take advantage of that and use that to torment him- "

"Oh, you needn't worry, Black. If James just acts halfway decent then-"

Black cut him off by shouting, "You see what I mean! You don't even know his name! You just called him James! Harry is different than his father, Severus. Look," he continued wearily, "I know James and I made some mistakes when we were in school together and I'm sorry. Just please don't take it out on Harry."

"I suggest you leave now." Snape replied coldly, unnerved by the fact that he had just referred to the son as the father.

"I'm not finished! I-"

"Yes you are!" Severus roared drawing his wand and pointing it at Black's chest. The man stared at him for a moment and then whirled around and stormed through the fire back to his home.

Breathing heavily, Snape collapsed on his bed, the words he had just heard ringing true even if he resented them being so. He would have to work towards being fairer towards the boy from now on. With that thought still clear in his head, he fell asleep and into a nightmare.

The beginning was the same as always; him running through the house, stumbling over the body of his former classmate and up the steps just in time to watch the woman he loved die. What happened after that was entirely different. Oh, the boy climbed out of the cradle, fully grown, calling him a murderer and traitor, but the Dark Lord didn't leave. Instead he turned to Severus just as he had in Potter's dream. "Well Severus, you are here just in time to kill Potter for me." At that Snape jolted awake at the sound of an alarm. It was time for breakfast and then classes. And that night he would have to get closer to the Potter boy… Harry… he tried to think of him as now, than he had ever wanted to be.


	8. The First Lesson

The First Lesson

By Rossella1

The next day went by as fast as a Hungarian Horntail and before Snape could prepare himself, it was seven and the boy- Harry- was late. It wasn't until seven fifteen that Harry rushed into the room.

"I'm sorry Professor, I was laying down and-"

"Yes, Yes. Well, come in, let's get started. I want you to clear your mind of all thoughts and feelings. I will attempt to as you put it the other day "read" your mind and you will try to cast me out without magic. Do you understand? Very well, legilimens!"

Harry flinched as the spell was cast and Snape was bombarded by a series of images. Potter and his friends eating dinner in the Great Hall, Black at Grimmauld Place, his own class from earlier that day. "Try to concentrate, Pot- Harry!" Snape said withdrawing.

"Sir, if I could just have a few minutes maybe-"

"That would be counterproductive. The Dark Lord will not give you time to shield your mind and you must learn to do it on a whim. Now, again. Legilimens" Again Snape saw images of Harry's day to day life at school; not entirely dangerous weapons but nevertheless, signs that he was failing. "You must try harder!" then more gently "I don't expect you to get it right away, but you must try as hard as possible!"

" I am trying! Maybe if you told me _how _to clear my mind it would be a lot easier!" Harry replied with frustration.

"You-" Snape broke off, trying not to give an angry retort, remembering the conversation he had had with Black. "It may help if you focus on something. A strong image that erases all other thoughts. Now, let's continue. Legilimens!" This time all he saw was a broomstick. He kept pushing forward and after a moment it began to flicker and then shattered, replaced by the angry, red face of a rather large man. He was shouting something, and had a belt in his hand. Then a woman with a frying pan, Lily's sister if he remembered correctly, came into view and swung the pan at Harry's face. After that Snape heard a voice yell "Expelliarmus" and his wand flew out of his hand, breaking the spell. The boy glared at him.

"That was private!"

"Give me back my wand, Potter." Snape said quietly, and he did so. "What was that?"

"Nothing, it was nothing, Professor." Harry replied clearly trying to keep his face guarded.

"It didn't look like nothing. Were those your aunt and uncle?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. I was just misbehaving. They aren't like that all the time."

Severus could tell he was lying but said, "Even if you were misbehaving that does not give them the right to hurt you, Harry! Have you told the Headmaster about this?"

"No! Please don't tell him! It's not important, honestly it's not!"

"On the contrary. Child abuse is very important and the Headmaster should be notified immediately." He walked over to the fire place and went to take a pinch of floo powder, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Please, sir! It's nothing! Really! He doesn't need to be bothered!"

"Harry, I assure you that it is not a "bother" for the Headmaster to take care of his students. I have already seen that it is not nothing so there is no point in trying to change my mind. I suggest you have a seat while we wait for the Headmaster to arrive." He threw the powder into the fire and called for the Headmaster. They waited a few minutes and finally the Headmaster stepped out of the fire, beaming until he read something on Severus' face.

"Dear, dear, what's wrong?" he asked. Snape related to him what he had seen and by the end of the tale his face was as grim as Severus'. "Harry, my dear boy, why didn't you ever tell me? I would of helped you." He asked sadly.

"I-I didn't think it was important. It's always been this way and I knew it wasn't normal but I didn't see why anyone had to know." Harry replied timidly.

"Well, we simply can't have this happening anymore!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Tomorrow Professor Snape will accompany to your relatives house to pick up the rest of your belongings and after that you won't be returning there." With this the boy's face brightened considerably. "You cannot stay at Hogwarts during the summer of course." Harry's face fell. "We will simply have to think of a more suitable living place for you. Now, I think that is enough of a lesson for one night. Severus?"

"Yes. That will be all." He hesitated, then. "Despite your ultimate failure, Harry, the last attempt was better than the first two." The boy looked at him surprised. "Well, good night."

"Good night, sir. Professor." He nodded and then scurried down the corridor to his dormitory.


	9. The Dursley's

The Dursley's

By Rossella1

It was noon the next day when Professor Snape knocked on the door of number 4 Privet Drive. The boy stood behind him, clearly trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. The door opened to reveal a boy the size of a Mangani.

"Who are you?" it asked rather rudely, then catching sight of Harry his eyes widened and went back and forth between Harry and Snape. "DAD!" the boy shouted in an alarmed tone, "HARRY BROUGHT A FREAK HOME!" and the boy ran away forgetting to close the door behind him. Snape sighed and stepped into the house, followed by Harry.

"Sorry, sir. My relatives… don't like magic."

"So I can see. No need to apologize for them, Potter. Now, where is your-" he was cut off by a man who he recognized as Potter's uncle storming into the room.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO WALK INTO MY HOUSE UNIVITED? WE DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR FOLK HERE! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW I'LL-"The man was cut off by Snape's wand being pointed at his throat. "Put that thing away!" The man said, with very little bravado.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has come to our attention that you have been providing a …less than suitable home for your nephew and we have come to pack his things and leave."

"You mean we don't have to take care of him anymore?" Dursley said hopefully.

Snape ignored the question and turned to Harry, "Harry, why don't you go get anything you might need while your Uncle and I have a bit of a discussion?" The boy looked like he wanted to stay but all he did was nod and exit the room. Turning back to Potter's Uncle, he addressed him, his voice deathly quiet. "Despite appearances and reputations, I am not a man given to violence, Mr. Dursley. However, it has come to my attention that you have been abusing your nephew and let me assure you that I would hold no qualms about inflicting the most painful curse known to wizarding kind on child abusers."

"I never laid a finger on the boy! If he's been telling you this, he's been lying!"

"Silence!" Severus hissed. "Your nephew never told anyone what you and your dearest wife were doing to him! I had to find it out quite by accident. I have seen with my own eyes you whipping him with a belt, him being hit with a frying pan, and countless other acts cruelty. The Headmaster instructed you-"

"I don't take orders from no wizard" the man said angrily.

"The Headmaster instructed you to raise the boy as your own son! To love, care, and shelter him. You were sent a large sum of money every month to pay for any needs or wants he might have. You however have tortured and neglected him. You have exposed the boy to evils no child should ever have to experience and from the looks of it the money went towards your own luxuries."

"We had a right to get something back after everything he-"

"After everything he put you through? He was a baby when he was left on your doorstep! How could a child put you through anything?"Snape went on furiously, "You should have raised him like your own son and instead you treated him worse than a rat!" Severus forced himself to lower his voice. "Your nephew is coming with me and will never return to live here. You will no longer receive money once a month since you will no longer be housing him and you can expect to hear from the Ministry of Magic in regard to repossessing any money you spent on luxury items for your family that did not contribute to Harry's well being and to child abuse charges."

"But that's not-"

"Quiet, Dursley! Something tells me this will be a lot. You are never to come near your nephew again whether to harm him or beg for money. If you do come anywhere within a mile of him, I will force feed you a slow acting but excruciatingly painful potion and subject you to the Cruciatus curse not matter what the consequences. Do we understand each other?" The man nodded. "Very well, let's sit down and wait for your nephew to return."

Five minutes later, the boy reentered the room carrying a small suitcase of what sounded like a menagerie of objects. "Is that everything, Potter?" the boy nodded sheepishly. Snape shot a glare at Vernon Dursley, who went a shade paler, but all Severus said was, "Then let's go." And got up and walked toward the door.

The boy hesitated before leaving, "Goodbye Uncle Vernon." He said. The man merely grunted. With that, the two of them set off for the school.


	10. Shared Nightmares

Shared Nightmares

By Rossella1

"Well, Severus you are just in time to help me kill Mr. Potter, here."

Severus awoke with a start. It had been a week since he had first seen the nightmare in Harry's mind and ever since, it had become his own nightmare. Worse, as time went on it grew more and more vivid, to the point at which he debated whether to confide in Dumbledore about it. However, he felt Dumbledore had enough on his mind. The trial was approaching and word had somehow leaked to the press about Harry's situation. The boy couldn't go anywhere without people staring and pointing at him (even more so than usual) and rumors were running rampant. At this time, there were even a few who thought that Vernon Dursley had murdered Harry and hidden his body in the crawl space, despite the fact that Harry could still be seen walking around the school.

Besides providing emotional support and prepping the boy in case he had to take the stand, there was still the matter of finding a suitable guardian. It was almost certain that the Dursley's would be put away given the memories Severus had extracted from Harry's brain and since Veritaserum would be used at the trial. That meant that when summer came Harry would have to find a new place to live or remain homeless until the start of school. He could not remain at Hogwarts and it would be inappropriate for a teacher to take custody of him. That left a member of the Order. Though the Weasley's would love to have him they had enough trouble fitting six people into their home and Dumbledore was reluctant to add one more. Most likely Harry would live (albeit unofficially) at Grimmauld Place, Black could not walk into the court room and be given custody of a child while he was a convicted murderer. Lupin would be the next most obvious choice but it was unlikely that the Ministry would give a werewolf custody either. That left a whole slew of Order members for Dumbledore to pick from. He wanted the boy to be comfortable with his new guardian even if it would only be in name but it also had to be someone beyond reproach. Then of course there was Dudley Dursley to think of. The boy may be a beast but they couldn't let just anyone have custody of the cousin of the Boy-Who Lived! If his new guardian wasn't chosen just as carefully as Harry's he could be used as bait by the Dark Lord. Considering all these things, Severus felt that bad dreams would be the least of the Headmaster's concerns. That was until matters were taken out of his hands.

It was after Potions on Tuesday and the Gryffindors and Slytherins were swimming out of the classroom to get to lunch. Snape himself was getting ready to leave when he noticed that not all students had left the room. Harry had stayed behind and was sitting in his seat looking if he was unsure how to begin.

"Well, Mr. Potter, shouldn't you be heading towards the Great Hall?"

"Actually Sir, I have something I think I should tell you."

Snape felt uneasy when he saw how guilty Potter was looking. What had the boy done now?

"Go ahead."

"I should have told you a long time ago it's just…"

"Well?"

"I've been having that dream again. I've been practicing clearing my mind just like you said but somehow as soon as I lay down it pops into my head and keeps playing until I wake up."

Snape groaned inwardly. The boy was getting- no actually _was_ – very good at Occlumency. If the dreams still came to him, it did not bode well. "Have you told the Headmaster?"

"No. I didn't think it was important."

Snape felt like hitting his head against the wall. Did the boy think that it was just on a whim the Headmaster had decided he needed to learn Occlumency? "Very well, Harry," Snape sighed, "follow me." He sent a message in Patronus form to the Headmaster and with the boy, headed towards Dumbledore's office.


	11. Revelations

Revelations

By Rossella1

There were many things that Professor Severus Snape expected the Headmaster to say in response to the news. He expected to be remonstrated for not noticing that the boy had still been having nightmares. To be asked why he did not think it was important to mention that he not only had nightmares but ones that had been similar to Harry's but had now become nearly identical. What he didn't expect was for Dumbledore to sigh and say with a shake of his head, "I've been afraid this would happen. Harry, why don't you return to you dormitory and rest? Professor Snape and I need to talk alone. I will call you when we are finished."

"But shouldn't I-"the boy protested.

"I will tell you all that you need to know when you return." Dumbledore said firmly.

"Alright." Harry replied dejectedly and with a curious glance back, left the room. After the door had closed Snape turned to Dumbledore.

"Well? What do you know what's happening?" he said impatiently, wanting to find out as soon as possible what was going on.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The Headmaster sighed again. "Have you ever heard of a condition called "Collegato"?"

"No. Never."

"Yes, few have." He paused. "It refers to a rare condition that occurs only after very traumatic events and usually only with children. When a young wizard or witch go through some trauma it is not unusual for him or her to feel a connection to the first person that he or she encounters after the event to show them the slightest kindness . In a very few cases, if the child is still unsure of how to control his or her magic, they unwittingly cast a spell that forms a mental connection between that person and the child. This can be exhibited by one knowing what the other is feeling or thinking or… shared dreams. Usually the bond is severed shortly after the two are separated for at least a week or when the child is able to recover without it. However in some cases, the spell merely remains dormant until a time when the child either reencounters the person or when another trauma occurs. The child may be utterly unaware of the connection and often cannot even control it but it remains. I believe that this is what is occurring between Mr. Potter and yourself."

"But how could it possibly be formed? I didn't even know the boy until he came to this school and by then he was eleven! Surely that's too old to form such a bond!"

"While you may not have known him when he was younger Severus you did encounter him before then. You were the first on the scene after his parents were murdered before his very eyes. Even if he could not understand what was happening at the time he knew something was wrong. Then you picked him up and carried him outside. To a baby, being held is a very comforting thing. To his subconscious, you must have seemed to be the only one who could help him understand what was occurring."

"But I didn't see the boy for ten years afterwards! You said that these connections went away with time!"

"And sometimes they merely lay dormant. Severus, you told me that the night after the day you first laid eyes on Mr. Potter you started having nightmares of that night. I believe what happened then was that the connection was awoken by seeing you and being reintroduced into the world he had been in at the time of the trauma. Ever since then he has had to try to understand what happened that night, why his parents had to die, and why he is still alive. Your dreams were probably the spells way of splitting the confusion. No doubt if they did not occur Harry would be a mess by now from all the stress. He is most likely not aware of what was occurring but his problems were being halved. Now these recent nightmares I am not so sure of. They are different from what would normally be shared but I have no doubt that they stem from the connection. In other words you have them because Harry has them."

"So I have him to thank for many nearly sleepless nights!" Snape muttered, but without venom. He knew it wasn't the boy's fault.

"Now." Dumbledore said, getting down to business. "I am going to call Harry back here and we will talk about giving him Dreamless Sleep Potions every night and doubling his Occlumency lessons. We will not however mention the bond. There is no way for him to sever it consciously and it will only cause him more worry. Agreed?"

Snape nodded his head still whirling from the new developments.


	12. The Trial

The Trial

By Rossella1

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Although they continued to work on Occlumency and Harry improved to the point where even Snape couldn't get into his mind if the boy was determined to keep him out, and though Harry took Dreamless Sleep Potions every night, the nightmares continued. Every once in a while a new memory of the abuse the boy had endured at the hands of his relatives surfaced if he was distracted and these Snape withdrew and put in a Pensieve to show at the trial. He hoped to keep Harry's involvement in it to a minimum. Whether it was the bond or all the time the two were spending together Severus sensed that Harry was nervous about what would happen and if he had to testify, the stress would only increase.

It turned out that Severus needn't have worried. By the time the trial came around the jury had decided that because of how vivid the memories were, Snape's own testimony, and the use of Veritaserum, Harry would only need to swear that what was said was true and be present when his relatives were sentenced.

Harry, Severus, and Dumbledore arrived at the Ministry at 9:00 in the morning on December 12th. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Moody, the Weasleys, and Hermione Granger were sitting in the front rows and gave reassuring smiles to Harry when he saw them. Thank God for small mercies, the Ministry had forbidden any reporters from being in the court room at the time of the trial although Snape was sure they would all be waiting outside afterwards. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were already sitting in the defendants' chairs and their heads swiveled to glare at Harry as they entered. Clearly they had put up some resistance as the chairs had seen fit to chain them down. This seemed to give their nephew courage and although he didn't meet their gaze neither did he hurry when walking past them.

The chatter of the spectators started to die down after Harry sat down and when it had gone completely Cornelius Fudge read the charges. "Vernon and Petunia Dursley, you are charged with persistent child abuse of your nephew Harry James Potter. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty! I will not be told how to raise my own nephew by freaks like you!" Vernon shouted, his face turning red with anger. It was clear from the looks on the Jurors' faces that he had already made some enemies.

His wife, seeming to realize that it was unwise to call a room fool of wizards " freaks" simply said, "Not guilty." although her face said something different.

"Very well, we shall view the evidence."

First Snape was brought to the stand and he recounted how he had found out about the abuse. "It is a well known fact that Mr. Potter is frequently encountering people who want to do him harm. Because of this the Headmaster and I agreed that Occlumency would be a useful skill for him to learn. Potter learned it quickly but of course he was far from perfect. He could hold out longer than most beginners but of course every once in a while his walls slipped. It was during one of these times that I saw these memories." Here the memories were shown to the court. The crowd gasped and Molly Weasley, who clearly hadn't realized the extent of the abuse, looked ready to throttle Harry's relatives. "Of course I notified the Headmaster immediately and the next day I went with Mr. Potter to get the rest of his belongings and we owled the Ministry of Magic. We saw no reason to discontinue Mr. Potter's lessons and as time went on he excelled. When he was distracted however, I gained glimpses of these memories of further abuse." The memories were again played and during a particularly gruesome one in which Vernon Dursley whipped his nephew mercilessly on the back with a belt, the buckle digging into the boy's skin, Molly Weasley lost it.

"You fucking bastard!" She shouted leaping out of her seat and beating Vernon Dursley with anything she could get her hands on; books, her handbag, her fists. "He's a child! How could you! You monster! And you" she continued rounding on Petunia who looked absolutely terrified, but here the Minister (albeit looking very reluctant) ordered guards to escort her to her seat but not, Snape noticed, out of the room. After she had been seated, the trial resumed.

"Harry Potter, do you certify that what has been seen and said is all true?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you Vernon and Petunia Dursley, do you admit to these heinous acts?"

The Veritaserum prevented them from denying it.

"Then I herby sentence you to twenty years in Azkaban, each. In addition, since it is clear that you did not use the money for your nephew's well being, every single knut… or penny… will be returned to his vault. If your bank accounts do not contain this much money, your possessions will be sold until the amount can be met. You lose custody of your son Dudley Dursley and of your nephew Harry Potter. Dumbledore, have you arranged a guardian for Mr. Potter?"

The Headmaster replied, "Yes, Cornelius. Nymphadora Tonks," she humphed at the use of her first name, "has agreed to care for both Harry and his cousin." It had been decided she was the best guardian for them. She was a member of the Order, she knew enough about muggles to relate to Dudley and since she was related to the Blacks it would not look suspicious for Harry and his cousin to be living in Grimmauld place.

"Then custody is granted to Ms. Tonks. You may all go home; and good luck Mr. Potter." The Minister finished and Harry nodded his thanks as his friends rushed to embrace him.


	13. Reconciliation

Reconciliation

By Rossella1

After the trial, their group (with the exception of Tonks, who had to pick up Dudley) went to Grimmauld Place to celebrate. The holiday's began the very next day and there was no point of going back to the school so the Headmaster had arranged for the children's luggage to be brought to headquarters while they were at the trial to save them the trip. Dumbledore wouldn't have let Harry go back to the Dursley's even if the Dursley's had won, but it still helped to not have to break the law to protect him.

Harry of course was overjoyed at the revelation that he would never have to go back to his hated relatives' house. It was a mark of how cruel they had been to him that he did not have the slightest bit of regret at the idea of never going back to the only "home" he had known for the eleven years before he came to Hogwarts. If anyone's happiness could even come close to equaling Harry's it was Black's. A wide, almost crazy grin, had broken out on his face at the news that the Dursley's had been put away and Harry would be spending his time that wasn't spent at school with him. It didn't seem to matter that he wasn't Harry's legal guardian. It was enough just to be able to have him around the house.

As Severus looked at him, drinking butterbeer and telling the Weasley twins about his and the other Marauder's adventures at school, he found himself feeling a kind of affectionate contempt for the mutt. It wasn't that he liked him but nor did he hate him. At least not anymore. There was not a doubt in his mind that Black had changed for the better. He had sat in Azkaban for twelve years for a crime he didn't commit at only escaped when he had thought Harry was in danger. He could have finished what he had started so many years before that night in the Shrieking Shack. Snape would have given him to the dementors, after all. But he didn't. Then to top it off Black had apologized that night the Occlumency lessons had been arranged. No he couldn't hate the man anymore. As if sensing Snape's eyes on him Black turned and met his gaze, held it a few seconds, and then made his way over to him.

"Black." He said nodding.

"Snape." Black hesitated. "I was wondering if I could have a word. Alone." Severus raised a brow but merely nodded and followed Black out into the hallway and then into a sitting room. "I just wanted to thank you for… well for everything."

"And what would "everything" include?" Snape asked, confused.

"I know it was you who found out about Harry being abused…God I wish he would have told me… but anyway thank you for reporting it. And for teaching him Occlumency. Also" he paused, looking uncomfortable, "I wanted to apologize for how we- _how I- _treated you at school. I know it doesn't make up for it but I'm sorry." And he lapsed into silence.

Snape hadn't expected this."I would have done the same for any of my students, and as for Occlumency… while your beloved godson is excelling at a rapid pace it doesn't seem to be doing any good. The nightmares still come and we have yet to figure out why. However, you're welcome. And about school," he paused, "I think it's best to let sleeping dogs lie, don't you?"

Black broke into a grin and they both made their way back to the party.


	14. Unsettling Surprises

Unsettling Surprises

By Rossella1

It had originally been planned that Severus was to give Harry Occlumency lessons once a week at Grimmauld Place during the holidays to allow the boy a small break. However, there was no lessening of the nightmares and it was soon decided that Snape should stay over at Headquarters and judge for himself how many lessons the boy should have. They still didn't know how to stop the dreams but this seemed to be the best course of action. In addition to teaching Harrry, Severus was now given the unpleasant job of teaching Dudley Dursley as well. Though it was unlikely that the Dark Lord would be interested in his thoughts they could not rule out the possibility that he would be used as bait and since he held a few pieces of information about the order, it was best to be safe.

No one liked having the brat around. Tonks had tried to nurture the boy; offered to play muggle board games with him, asked if he wanted to talk, bought him books written to help muggles and muggleborns understand the wizarding world. Her attempts were met with a windstorm of fury. He threw the games at the wall, called her a freak, and while he didn't destroy the books, neither did he read them. However, since she was his guardian she still pretended to like him. But she and Hermione were the only ones who bothered to even do this.

On top of this, the boy was an absolute failure at the art of Occlumency. While his cousin had learned how to form a nearly impenetrable barrier in his mind, Dudley was unable to hold anyone off for even a second. Luckily, he was too terrified of Snape after what he had seen at Privet Drive to talk back to him. Considering this, it was a surprise when one night Severus heard a knock on his door and he opened it to find the boy waiting outside. His face was pale and his arms were wrapped around his plump body to contain a shivering that was not from the cold.

"Well, what is it boy? Couldn't it wait until morning?" Snape snapped.

"I-It's Harry, S-s-sir. H-He's n-n-not a-acting right. I think-"

But Snape was already off towards the bedroom that the cousins shared. When he threw open the door, he was alarmed at the sight that met him. Harry was thrashing about on the bed muttering something in parseltounge and these mutterings soon grew to shouts that brought Black into the room. Together the two of them tried to calm the boy but it was as if he were deaf. Finally, Severus stood up and pointing his wand at the boy said, "Enervate." He expected the boy to wake up gasping for breath, maybe even crying, but what happened was anything but that.

Within seconds of the spell being cast, the boy's body stilled and he sat up and opened his eyes. Everyone in the room gasped; his eyes were rolled completely back into his head and only the white part showed. "YOU THINK YOU CAN CAST ME OUT SEVERUS?" the voice that came out was the Dark Lord's, "I AM THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD THAT EVER LIVED! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT LORD VOLDEMORT!" and then the boy went limp and his eyes closed again. When they opened, it was Harry, completely unaware of what just happened.


	15. Horcruxes

Horcruxes

By Rossella1

Severus went to summon Dumbledore right away, leaving Sirius to explain what had happened. After the Headmaster arrived and Snape had told him what had happened he sighed and had Severus follow him back into Harry's bedroom. From the look of confusion and fright on the boy's face it was clear that his godfather had explained to him what he could of what had happened. Dumbledore dismissed Dudley Dursley from the room, and when he had left after casting a curious and concerned look over his shoulder the Headmaster began to speak.

"Sirius, you might want to leave as well. This is a bit disturbing and I'd prefer that only those who must to hear it."

"I'm not going anywhere until I find out what's happening to Harry!" Black growled.

"Very well. I have suspected this for a very long time but up until now did not have sufficient proof. Have any of you ever heard of a Horcrux?" he asked, looking around. Severus nodded while Black and the boy shook their heads. "As you know, no spell can turn one immortal or reawaken the dead. However there are certain means by which a person can … prolong their life. Certain potions, a Sorcerer's stone… and a Horcrux. A Horcrux is created when a person splits their soul by committing an unspeakable act such as murder. If that person casts a certain spell immediately afterwards, it is possible for them to secret the fragment of soul into an object. Thus even if the person's body dies, a part of their soul will live on and it is possible that, with the help of another, that person can be returned to their body. It is a horrible way to live and few but the most narcissistic choose it. Many years ago, when he was as young as Harry here, Voldemort decided to create not just one, but seven of these Horcruxes. For a while I believed he had only succeeded in creating six, but when Harry first started to have nightmares my suspicions were aroused that he had indeed succeeded and what happened tonight serves as proof."

"I'm sorry sir, but what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean ,Harry," Dumbledore replied, quietly, "That you are the seventh Horcrux." There was silence.

"But that's ridiculous!" Black spat, "How can Harry be a Horcrux? He's a living being with his own soul and mind! How can he have someone else's inside him too?"

"While it is certainly rare for a Horcrux to be a living creature, it is hardly impossible. Though it is considered unwise seeing as a living thing can die, and I do not believe this was intentional, there have been instances in the past. Voldemort himself has another living Horcrux, his snake. Furthermore, while a part of someone else's soul may reside in another, it does not occlude the possibility of that person existing as a separate entity. In this case it merely creates a bond between Harry and Lord Voldemort."

"But I don't want a bond with him!" Harry cried out. "Isn't there a way to get rid of it."

"I'm afraid that the only way to get rid of a Horcrux is to destroy it."

"But what does this mean, Dumbledore? And when were you planning on telling us this?" Snape said, wondering how this would affect not only the boy but himself.

"It means that as long as the fragment of soul is inside Harry, and as a result you, will continue to have these dreams. Occlumency won't work since Voldemort already has a foothold inside him. Though it is possible for Voldemort to possess Harry again, I believe this was an isolated incident, brought on by the realization that one of his most trusted followers is a spy. It means that we will have to keep a close eye on Harry here and be careful not to reveal to him any of the Order's information. I did not tell you this before because I was not sure and saw no reason to put another load on Harry's shoulders."

"But what do I do, sir?" asked the boy, bewildered by this revelation.

"For now, I suggest you try to get some sleep. Tomorrow, instead of Occlumency, Severus will teach you more about Horcruxes. It is possible that we may find a way to kill the fragment without harming you but we must do extensive research and exercise great caution. I also advise you to let only your closest friends know this. It would not do to get out that the Boy-who-Lived has a connection with Voldemort even if it's unwilling. But enough with these ill tidings. Tomorrow is another day and we may very well find a way out of this." The boy didn't look too reassured but wished them all good night and laid down to rest.


	16. Cousinly Concern

Cousinly Concern

By Rossella1

Snape had been laying down for about a half hour when there came a timid knock at his door. With a sigh, but figuring it was probably Harry wanting to talk to him about Horcruxes, he got up to answer it. To his surprise it was none other than the youngest Dursley, standing there shifting from foot to foot, looking at the floor and every once in a while venturing to meet Snape's eyes before quickly looking away again.

After a moment Snape recovered from his shock and snapped, "Well? I assume you have a reason for banging on my door at this unseemly hour?"

"Err… Sir… I… well I just….I"

"Spit it out boy!" he didn't have time for this.

"WhatshappeningwithHarry?" Dudley blurted out, blending the words together.

It took a second for Snape to work out what had been said, but when he did he could only stare at the boy. This was the first time he had seen the boy exhibit any concern for his cousin. With a sigh, Severus stepped aside and gestured for the boy to come in. Dudley hesitated but entered. "Sit." Snape commanded, pointing to an arm chair in front of the fire. The boy obeyed with rapidity.

Snape took a deep breath. He didn't know if Dumbledore would be happy with the boy knowing about this but he at least deserved a partial explanation. "What I am about to tell you does not leave this room. Do you understand?" The boy nodded. "Have you ever heard mention of someone named "Lord Voldemort" or "He-Who-Must – Not- Be-Named"?"

"They sound familiar." The boy said vaguely, "Are they fr-wizard celebrities?"

Snape snorted. The boy really was not that bright. "Hardly. These men are one in the same. All you need to know is that he is evil, he killed your aunt and uncle, and he wants to kill your cousin." The boy's eyes widened at this. Honestly, he wondered what Dumbledore _had_ told the boy. "Suffice it to say that there exists a connection between the Dark Lord's mind and Harry's that allows him to communicate and at times inhabit your cousin's body. Do you understand?"

"Like in Supernatural?"

"What?" Snape asked confused.

"It's a TV show where these two brothers hunt ghosts and demons and stuff and sometimes the demons possess people and its-"

"Yes," Snape cut him off, "Like Supernatural. And when this happens your cousin is placed in danger. If this happens when you are around you are to get me, Black, or any other Order member who is around. You are not to try to talk to the Dark Lord yourself. Just get away and get help. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." The boy answered, then after a pause, "Will Harry be all right?"

Severus stared at the boy for a few seconds. "I don't know." He confessed. "Now, I suggest you get some sleep."

"Alright." The boy said reluctantly, moving towards the door. "Thank you sir." And he hurried out of the room leaving Snape to stare ponderingly after him.


	17. Family Bonding and Bright Ideas

Family Bonding and Bright Ideas

By Rossella1

Note: While I did write this chapter mainly to get rid of writers block and it is short, in the long run it will prove significant. Also, for those of you who haven't seen it the movie in question is actually, "The Ring 2". 

Throughout the next few days Severus taught Harry everything he knew about Horcruxes and they both poured through countless books on the matter but to no avail. There seemed to be no precedent case where a living Horcrux had been destroyed except in which the host body had also been killed. The boy became more and more despondent and the spirits of the whole household seemed to droop with him. And so it was that when Dudley asked to go to see some form of muggle entertainment called a movie and wanted to take Harry with him everyone thought it was a good idea. It would be a chance for the two of them to get to know each other and also a good time for Harry to have some actual vacation time from his studies. Around two o'clock they left for the theater to see the movie "The Circle 2" or some similar title.

Severus took advantage of the time by preparing his lessons for when schools started again. Classes resumed in a week and he had been so busy with teaching about Occlumency and Horcuxes that he hadn't had a chance to prepare. He was completely unprepared when three hours later Harry burst into his room followed by a nonplussed looking Dudley.

"Professor! Professor!" He shouted, "I found a way to kill the Horcrux!"

Snape stared at him for a moment while the boy only looked back excitedly. How was it possible that after all their studying, Harry could have found a way to kill the Horcrux simply by going out of the house? "Well?" he prompted.

"You're going to have to drown me!"

For a moment Snape looked at him wondering if he was playing a prank, but Harry just stood there smiling at him. Slowly Snape asked, "And how is that supposed to accomplish anything, Mr. Potter?"

"I saw it in the movie! This boy was possessed by this evil ghost girl from a video tape and his mother drowned him and then gave him mouth to mouth and he came back!"

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!" Snape snapped.

The boy's face fell, "But Professor- "

"That is a fictional story and there is no way of knowing if it would work!"

"But isn't it-"

"Furthermore, who is to say I could revive you? It is too risky and I don't want either of you to talk about this again, am I clear?"

"But-"

"Am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry answered dejectedly, and he and Dudley exited the room. Once they were gone Snape collapsed onto the bed with a groan. He really did not get paid enough.


	18. Just a Dream?

Just a Dream?

By Rossella1

The following week went by fast and before they could blink, school had resumed. It had been decided by Dumbledore that Dudley would accompany them to Hogwarts. They could not very well send him back to a muggle school without a guard and an adult who had to accompany the boy at all times would arouse suspicions. He would accompany Harry to his classes during the day and at night study Horcuxes with Snape and Harry. On weekends he would be tutored by Professor Burbage. Dumbledore hoped that in addition to protecting Dudley this experience would teach him to be more tolerant. After all, at this point in was very likely that the wizarding world would be a key part of the boy's life.

For his part, though he complained a bit about not getting to see his friends, Dudley accepted this decision with equanimity. He truly was beginning to lose some of his boorishness and while Snape would be lying to say it was a joy to have him around, it was no longer such a burden. The youngest Dursley seemed to want to get to know and befriend his cousin and said cousin's friends and though the trio had some reservations, did not object to his overture (which was good since they were the only students he would know at Hogwarts).

When schools started the students were naturally curious about the-Boy-Who-Lived's cousin. Thankfully while everyone stared at and talked about him in the halls, none were outright mean. The Gryffindors took him in as one of their own and soon he had his own crowd of friends to hang out with. The Slytherins were the least friendly but Snape made sure that for the most part any incidents were contained to glares and whispers behind the boy's back. He and his cousin grew closer and before long he was a different boy than the one who had answered the door the day Snape and Harry had shown up on the doorstep.

Harry was happy to be back at school, surrounded by his friends. Still, this happiness faded at night when he had to confront the reality of the connection between him and the Dark Lord through the nightmares and his lessons about Horcruxes. Yes, the nightmares still came with alarming frequency and though Harry had yet to be possessed again that did not lessen the fright the boy experienced, seeing his godfather tortured almost every night. It was not unusual for Snape to wake up in the middle of the night from a shared nightmare and to five minutes later have Harry, his friends, and his cousin enter the room to talk about it. However it was unusual for Harry and his cousin to come storming wide- eyed into Severus classroom in the middle of a lesson yelling that he had to talk to him. Given the irregularity of this event Severus quickly dismissed his class and the moment the last of the curious students had reluctantly left the scene, told Harry and his cousin to sit down and explain what had happened.

"There's no time for that Professor! Voldemort's got Sirius!"

Snape looked at the boy startled, then asked quietly, "How do you know this Harry? Has Sirius contacted you that he was in trouble?"

"No. I fell asleep in the Common Room while reading for Charms and I had another nightmare and-"

"Harry, you must realize that this could just be-"

"It's not a trick! This one was real! I know it was! It started like all the others but then Voldemort looked at me and laughed and told me that if I didn't come soon he'd kill Sirius and we have to save him!" The boy looked so earnest and pleading that Severus had no doubt that Harry full heartedly believed his godfather to be in danger. However, Severus knew only too well how cunning the Dark Lord could be and knew that it would be foolish to leap to conclusions.

"Harry listen to me, we"

"There's no time to listen, he's got Sirius! We have to-"

"Harry LISTEN!" Severus said more firmly and the boy at last stopped talking although he still fidgeted. He sighed. "I understand how convincing this may seem and it may very well be real. However we cannot rule out that it is merely a ruse to lure you into the Dark Lord's grasp. I will go get Dumbledore and we will then all go to Grimmauld Place. If Sirius is indeed in trouble, we will then try to rescue him but not until we are certain that he has been taken. The two of you are to wait here for my return. Neither of you will set a foot outside this room, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, and Dudley nodded.

"Very well." And drawing a deep breath, he went to go fetch the Headmaster. First he went to Dumbledore's office but he was not there. Then he went into the Great Hall and then the library but the Headmaster wasn't there either. He was about to go to Grimmauld Place himself when he ran into Dumbledore coming through the front doors.

"Hello Severus," Dumbledore said beaming, "Isn't it a lovely day? You really should go-"

"Not now!"Severus said abruptly and he quickly filled him in on what had happened, the grin sliding from Dumbledore's face more with each passing word. The two of them then hurried towards the dungeons only to be intercepted by a frantic Dudley. "I told you to wait-" Severus began, but was cut off by the boy.

"Harry's gone!"


	19. Godric's Hollow

Godric's Hollow

By Rossella1

"Gone!" Snape spat, "What do you mean gone? I told you both to-"

"I know sir, and we did. At first. But then Harry said it was taking too long and that he was going to rescue Sirius himself and not to follow him and-" but at this point the two wizards had ceased to listen.

"Well?" Snape prompted, "What do we do now?"

"I will go check to see if Sirius is really in danger. If he is not at his house then we may need to gather the rest of the Order. Severus, I believe it would be best if you went ahead to Godric's Hollow. I will be along with backup shortly. Try and intercept Harry along the way but if he gets there before you find a way to stall Voldemort. Pretend that you were only ever a loyal follower and that the images he saw in Harry's head were only actions to further gain my trust." Severus thought that this logic was somewhat faulty; after all, wouldn't it be better if _Dumbledore _went after Harry? He _was_ the only wizard the Dark Lord had ever feared. Wouldn't he stand a better chance against him? But there was no time to argue. Without further hesitation, the two of them raced out the front doors, leaving Dudley alone in the hallway.

As soon as Severus got outside school grounds he apparated to Godric's Hollow. Though it was a densely populated neighborhood no one was outside; no children playing in the snow, no relatives saying goodbye after a Christmas visit, no one. Snape wasn't sure if this was good or bad. He didn't ponder this too long and went straight to the cottage. The door was slightly ajar; not all that uncommon for an abandoned house but unsettling considering that no one should have been inside in fourteen years. He nudged it open and used his want to light up the room. As he had suspected there was no one there. He slowly climbed the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. The nursery door was open a crack and light shined out of it. Tentatively he stepped inside.

The room hadn't changed much in fourteen years. The crib was against the wall and there were lamps that had long since burnt out in the corners of the room. A rocker with a blanket draped over its back sat in the corner. All of this covered in dust. The furniture, however, wasn't what drew Snape's attention the most. In the middle of the room, bound and gagged on the floor, was Harry, and leaning almost lazily against the far wall, his wand the source of the light, was Lord Voldemort.

"Hello, Severus," he said quietly, "Come to rescue the-Boy-Who-Lived? Is this your only rescue party, little Harry? Clearly Dumbledore doesn't think much of the wizarding world's so called _savior_."

Thinking quickly and hoping the boy would understand his actions, Severus quickly went on his knees before Voldemort, "My Lord." He said.

"Come now, this won't do. We both know you're just another one of Dumbledore's spies."

"My Lord, I am your ever faithful-"

"Don't lie, Severus." The Dark Lord hissed, "I saw too much in the boy's memory for you to denounce any accusations of guilt."

"My Lord, no doubt the boy's beliefs… false beliefs… tainted his memories! I have always been loyal and faithful to you!"

"And your teaching the boy Occlumency?" Voldemort asked with an affected air of disinterest, as if anything Snape said was worthless from now on.

"It would have been suspicious if I had disobeyed the Headmaster on so small a matter. And besides, I was full-heartedly convinced that your lordship would be able to overcome what little teaching I could do."

"Really?" the Dark Lord replied, clearly not buying it, "Well if that's the case you will be more than willing to prove yourself by killing young Harry for me."

He watched Severus's face but Snape was careful not to betray anything as he answered quickly, "But of course!"

The boy made a whining noise behind his gag and he started to struggle even harder. Snape rose to his feet and turned to face the boy. He saw fear in Harry's eyes as he looked back at Severus. It was clear that he was no longer so sure of Snape's allegiance.

Severus lifted his wand and began "Avada-"then spinning towards Voldemort at the last moment finished "Kedavra!" and a green light shot out of his wand, hitting the Dark Lord in the chest.


	20. An Ironic Victory

An Ironic Victory

By Rossella1

Voldemort stumbled back up against the wall, steadied himself, and then laughed. "Fool!" he hissed. "Did you think you could kill me? No one can kill Lord Voldemort!" Ropes sprang out of the end of his wand and Severus was knocked, bound and gagged, onto the floor next to Harry. "Just think, Severus," he said softly," If you had just killed the boy you could have been a member of the elite, the ruling class. Now you both will die and you're actions will mean nothing." He started to say the curse.

Suddenly there was a yell and the Dark Lord was knocked to the ground. Dudley Dursley had come out of nowhere and tackled him from behind. The surprise was enough to make Voldemort drop his wand and instead of using magic to try to throw Dudley off, he resorted to instinctively trying to push him away. The two rolled over on the floor and Severus took advantage of the distraction by vanishing the ropes and gags on Harry and him. He found his wand on the floor and turned to help but the fight was over. Dudley, in an uncharacteristic spark of intelligence had brought along his switchblade and had had it out when he had tackled Voldemort. Being the captain of the wrestling team he had managed to get the upper hand long enough to use it. When Severus turned around he saw that the Dark Lord's throat had been slit and his carotid artery severed, his red eyes were staring sightless at the ceiling.

Dudley got slowly to his feet wiping his blade on his jeans, "I killed him." He said in a stunned tone.

"Yes, you did." Severus said, equally surprised. So many witches and wizards had tried to kill the Dark Lord using all sorts of spells and potions and in the end all it had taken was a muggle method. It was at this point that the Order decided to show up. "You should be proud." He added, worried that the boy might be feeling some sort of guilt.

"I'm glad I killed him." Dudley said in a matter of fact tone, shrugging off the attempt at comfort.

"Oh." Snape replied, not sure what else to say to that, then a thought struck him. "How did you get here? I remember leaving you at the castle."

"Harry talked about Godric's Hollow sometime and I thought that might be where he was going so I took a train." Dudley said as if it was obvious. He was really doing a lot of thinking for tonight. Maybe the cause of his stupidity had been his parents. Turning to his cousin he asked, "Are you all right Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dudley." Then turning to Snape, "You were right, Professor. It was a trap."

"Yes, well, you shouldn't have gone running off like that. It could have been a lot worse." Snape said sternly.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, looking down.

"Well, at least it turned out all right in the end," Severus replied more gently. After all, the boy had taken the brunt of the damage. "We should go tell the Headmaster what happened." And the three of them exited the house.


	21. Tutto e bene quel che finisce bene

"Tutto e` bene quel che finisce bene"

By ROSSELLA1

The next few days went by as if they had been using a time turner to speed things up. The whole wizarding world was in an uproar over the death of Lord Voldemort. Everywhere people were celebrating. So many parents decided to take their kids out of school for a vacation that Hogwarts and all the other wizarding schools closed for a week. Dudley Dursley became the first muggle to win the Order of Merlin (First Class) and Sirius had been cleared as the ministry found Pettigrew alive when they went to the Riddle house to look for evidence that identified any Deatheaters. Legal guardianship of both Harry and his cousin (it had been decided they should be kept together) was transferred from Tonks to Sirius.

The Order, on the other hand, while certainly happy that Voldemort was gone, spent the days sleeping in and relaxing. After working almost every day since the Dark Lord's return it was nice to have a break. They would leave their supplies and materials in Grimmauld Place in case he returned but that was highly unlikely. With his protection out of the way it was fairly easy to track down the Horcrux's and destroy them. The only one left was the one that resided in Harry and though they were still trying to find a way to destroy it, the anxiety behind their search was gone. Snape still made frequent visits to Grimmauld place to help Harry study Horcrux's and it was during one of these visits that he got the shock of his life.

He was on the third floor, and as he walked past an open door a horrific sight met his eyes. Harry was soaked to the skin, lying on the floor, while his cousin was trying to revive him with rescue breaths. Rushing inside, he shoved Dudley to the side and felt for a pulse. Finding one he murmured, "Enervate".

The boy opened his eyes and started coughing up water, Severus hitting him on the back to aid this. After it was all coughed up he looked up at Snape and whispered weakly, "Did it work?"

For a moment Severus just stared at him and then yelled, "WHAT?"

The portrait of Mrs. Black started screaming and there was the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs. In a minute Sirius, Dumbledore, and Lupin (the only other people in the house) came through the door. Rushing over to Harry he took hold of his shoulders, "Are you alright? What happened? Why are you-"

"I'll tell you what happened, Black." Snape spat, getting up. "Your godson had his cousin drown him just to kill the Horcrux despite the fact that I told him it was a stupid idea." Sirius looked down at Harry.

"I thought it might work!" The boy muttered looking at the floor, and then up at Dumbledore, "How can we tell if it did."

"Well," the old man said slowly, getting over his shock at this news, "There is a spell that detects whether an item is a Horcrux. It will only take a moment." Pointing his wand at Harry, he murmured the incantation; nothing happened. "Well Harry, it would seem that you are no longer a Horcrux. Your plan worked. Mind you that was very irresponsible of you. If your cousin hadn't been able-"

But Harry was no longer listening. At the news his face broke into a grin and he dashed out of the room yelling over his shoulder that he had to let Ron and Hermione know.

That was the end of Lord Voldemort. With no Horcrux's left he had no way to come back; after all, no spell can reawaken the dead. The rest of the year was spent with an easy carelessness. Dudley went back to muggle school and Harry to Hogwarts but the two only got closer. Neither of them had much school work. The teachers at Hogwarts didn't have the heart to make students work too hard for the remainder of the school year; Voldemort was gone for good this time and how often are monsters ever truly killed? This was a cause for celebration. The muggles, as if sensing that some great weight had been lifted from the world, were more laid back and at ease. It became more common to smile at someone while passing them on the street and crime rates dropped until they were almost negligible.

The Dursley's possessions had all been sold and the sum when returned to Harry turned him from rich to being the second richest wizard in the whole world (the first being Malfoy; his parents were arrested for being in league with the Dark Lord and all their wealth went to him). Dudley would always miss his parents but he knew that they were being justly punished. Perhaps the best thing was that after the destruction of the last Horcrux, neither Severus Snape nor Harry Potter had anymore nightmares.


End file.
